


Evil Harry Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Harry Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Is this against the rules like is on FF.Net?If so, I will take it off!

The goal is to make Harry an Evil Dark lord that doesn't give a shit. I am tired of seeing Harry just being 'dark', and that he is basically Hermione's little bitch. Look at every fic that pairs him and her together! He does everything for Hermione! I want something without her for once! You need to make him morally wrong! Anyone who is Wanting to do this comment below!


End file.
